The present invention relates generally to a device for monitoring the location of a container and, more particularly, to a wireless communication device having a protective housing that is deployable from a first orientation to an enlarged second orientation.
It is often necessary to monitor the location and movement of materials within a distribution center or manufacturing facility. One method of tracking the materials is to attach a wireless communication device such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder or other identification device to containers that are housing the materials. By way of example, a liquid container such as a barrel or keg may include an identification device indicative of the liquid contained inside. An interrogation reader, or series of receivers, having an antenna device and able to send information remotely through electronic signals, is placed throughout the distribution or manufacturing facility to receive signals transmitted from the identification devices. The signals are then passed to a central control system that monitors and records the applicable information. The central control system can also send information to its interrogation readers to send to the transponders for response and/or to be stored in the transponder""s memory.
The identification system also allows for statistical analysis of the materials to maintain an accurate inventory, production flow rates, and other production standards. Additionally, the identification devices may include specific information about the materials housed within the containers including date of manufacture, place of manufacture, type of product within the container, the temperature of the container and the ambient air, the temperature of the contents of the container, the pressure of the container, etc.
A problem occurs when the containers are not conducive for mounting an identification device or transponder. One example is a beer keg that has a substantially cylindrical shape with smooth, uniform outer walls. There are no extensions or areas for effectively attaching the identification device. Additionally, these containers may be heavy and cumbersome to handle. During the filling process and distribution, the containers may bang against other containers, storage racks, conveyor equipment, etc. An identification device attached to the container may easily be damaged or destroyed during this process.
Another concern is the identification devices should be able to be quickly mounted to the containers. Each container should be identified with a separate identification device. The labor cost would be excessive and outweigh the benefits of the identification system if each device was timely to mount to the containers. Therefore, it is important that the identification devices can be quickly attached to each of the individual devices. Inherent with the quick attachment, the devices should be mounted in a straight-forward manner that is not overly difficult to require specialized equipment, or highly-trained technicians for the attachment process.
In addition to be quickly attached, the identification tags should also securely attach to the containers. Secure attachment should prevent the tags from inadvertently falling off the containers even during handling of the containers during which they may be dropped, bounced around, or otherwise roughly handled.
It is also important that the identification tags be attached in an inconspicuous manner. For reusable containers that are sent to the consumers and then returned to be refilled and redistributed, an inconspicuous placement will help to ensure that the consumers do not tamper with or otherwise destroy the identification tag. An inconspicuous placement, such as within the enclosed rim of a keg, may also help to shield the identification tag from damage while being handled.
The present invention is directed to an identification device that is mounted to and identifies a container. The device includes a wireless communication device having a mounting structure. The mounting structure has a first orientation with a first, reduced orientation, and a second enlarged orientation for securely positioning the wireless communication device within the container.
The mounting structure may have a variety of embodiments depending upon the specific application. One embodiment includes deployable arms attached to the wireless communication device that deploy out for mounting and protection. Another embodiment features an expandable foam coating positioned around the wireless communication device and being likewise deployable to an enlarged orientation.
The invention may be used on a variety of containers and positions on the containers. One container embodiment features a chamber positioned within an interior section of the container, and an access opening that extends into the chamber. The size of the access opening is smaller than the size of the chamber such that once the mounting structure is deployed, it is contained within the chamber. Another embodiment features an enclosed section of the container that in which the mounting unit is placed, and upon expansion, holds the identification device in position.
The identification device is mounted within the container in the first, non-deployed position. In the first embodiment, the wireless communication device with mounting unit is placed into the access aperture or other like opening. Once the device is placed within the chamber, the mounting unit is deployed to maintain the device and prevent it from falling out or being damaged. In the second embodiment, the identification is held or otherwise positioned in the enclosed area and then the mounting unit is deployed.
The invention further includes an interrogation reader than communicates with the identification device. When the identification device moves within range of the interrogation reader, information regarding the container and contents of the container are transferred and/or updated. Additionally, a central control system may be in communication with the interrogation reader for overseeing the containers.